


Garak can’t be more...

by Blu3fairy



Series: Garashir ficlets [4]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 01:42:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13964631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blu3fairy/pseuds/Blu3fairy





	Garak can’t be more...

Garak can’t be more than a few yards away when Julian finally spots him through the smoke. He’s standing near the tree line with a group of Starfleet officers. Julian starts toward him. He feels the next explosion in his gut. He doesn’t remember hearing or seeing anything before his world is suddenly silent except for a high pitched ringing. Everything is bright for a moment, then completely dark.

The explosion seemed to be directly in front of him. He thinks Garak could not have survived. Julian doesn’t remember falling, but as he slowly starts to orient himself he knows he’s sitting up on the gritty ground. He realizes that he’s breathing very heavily, but he can’t hear it which itself makes him panic and hyperventilate more.

He feels a hand on his shoulder and tries to speak out. He has no idea if he’s successful. There are more hands on him, prodding at him. He feels an eyelid being held open and knows he’s being examined for damage. He strains, sure he will start to hear or see something, but there is nothing there.

He starts to get a handle on himself, regulating his breathing and trying to calm down.

The hands are gone and he has no idea if he is alone. Panic starts to hit him again and he reaches out with an arm to feel around in the dark, trying to leverage himself on the other arm to stand. His head swims and he feels nausea rising. Hands are on him again, easing him back to safely sit on the ground and patting him on the shoulder in an attempt at comfort.

Someone grips his hand and he reaches out again, this time feeling a human face. He has no idea who’s face he touches and if he knows the person, but there is some comfort in the contact.

He waits, sitting, trying to stay quiet. It seems like a large amount of time passes. He keeps expecting to start to see or hear something, but straining to look and listen is making his already aching head throb.

Finally, another set of hands touches his. They are cool to the touch. They engulf his hands and lift them to touch a face. Not a human one, this time. This time he feels ridges that swirl around eye sockets and trace a jaw line. Julian lets out a sob of relief and pulls his friend to sit beside him, throwing his arms around him and burying his face in his neck.

After a moment of hesitation, strong arms embrace him and pull him close. They sit together, Garak rocking him slightly, waiting for help to arrive.


End file.
